


Young Lovers in the Hayloft

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Gags, Getting Together, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Orgy, PLC Fic Exchange Vol.3, Poly Losers - Freeform, Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: "Eddie was probably the last one to notice the shift; having wanted to hold on to his childhood for as long as possible, he'd been blindsided to the tension that had been growing between them all.If he looked back, he could see the signs he'd missed, the small ways in which the Losers had become more and more daring with one another."ORThe Losers have been having sleepovers their entire lives, but as they've grown, so has the heat between them. It was only a matter of time before one of them finally snapped, making that first move that would ignite the fire amongst them.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.3





	Young Lovers in the Hayloft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).



Eddie was probably the last one to notice the shift; having wanted to hold on to his childhood for as long as possible, he'd been blindsided to the tension that had been growing between them all.

If he looked back, he could see the signs he'd missed, the small ways in which the Losers had become more and more daring with one another.

He recalls most vividly the event that took place at their last sleepover, when they'd gotten on the topic of sex and Richie and Beverly had begun arguing about cunts versus dicks, and more specifically, which set of genitals could get off the fastest.

It had started with lighthearted banter but had ended with both of their hands down their pants, getting themselves off in front of the rest of the losers as if it was no different than the time they'd tried to see who could blow a bigger bubble of gum.

It had been a month since then, a month that Eddie had spent replaying the events in his head with his own hand down his pants, wondering how he'd been so oblivious for so long.

There was a different atmosphere among them tonight, something that hung just above their heads, looming as it waited for the right time to strike. They could all feel it, but they also all ignored it. It was the first time Eddie was aware of the tension, and he wondered how long the others had been living with it.

They were gathered in the barn at Mike's farm, their usual get together spot since graduation. Most of them had moved out of their houses, eager to settle for a small dingy Derry apartment so long as it meant getting away from their parents, but Mike had stayed put at his farm. It was the most spacious of all the Losers' abodes, plus there was something dreamy about camping out under the stars. In the summer they'd splay out across the barn, the weather keeping them toasty as they slept. But in the colder months like the September evening they found themselves in tonight, they huddled together for warmth under a mountain of blankets.

They'd set up a projector in the barn a couple years ago so they could watch movies reflected against the old wood wall. It wasn't perfect, and sometimes the uneven surface would cause the actors to warp in ways that left them heaving for breath through their laughter, but they loved it.

Eddie was tucked in between Richie and Mike, smack dab in the middle of their sea of limbs. Beverly had her leg swung over Mike’s hip, her foot settling up against Eddie’s calf. Bill’s hand snaked up from behind Richie to absently pet at Eddie’s hair. And even though Ben and Stan were flanking the sides, he could feel their love like ghost hands, too far away to touch but there nonetheless.

Stan had gotten to pick tonight’s movie choice, settling on _Young Frankenstein_. Eddie wasn’t too interested in it, so he let the scenes play out without paying them much attention. He was content to just lay amongst his friends and let his mind drift.

However, if it could stop drifting to _certain_ thoughts, ones that caused his pants to tighten, that would be great.

Off to his right, Richie laughed at something that happened on screen. No one else seemed to think it was a laughable moment, proceeding to tease Richie for finding it funny.

“Oh, come on, that’s peak comedy!” He defended.

“Yeah, if you’re twelve.” Stan shot back from where he was nuzzled against Bill.

“I take offense on behalf of Georgie, little dude is _hilarious_.”

“He makes f-f-fart sounds into h-h-his c-cereal, Richie.” Bill commented.

“Exactly. A boy after my own heart!”

Bill smacked Richie’s chest. “Keep your heart away from my baby brother.”

“Awe, don’t worry Bill, you know my heart is all yours.” Richie fluttered his lashes over his shoulder, making kissy noises against the outstretched hand that held Richie’s face away.

“I don’t want it.” Bill lied.

Eddie _knew_ it was a lie, because he’d seen the way Bill watched Richie when he didn’t think anyone was looking.

“Fine, I’ll take my love where it’s appreciated.” Richie turned back to face Eddie, smacking a loud kiss against his cheek before Eddie could even react. “See? Spaghetti man knows better than to push me away.”

“You didn’t give me the chance.” Eddie grumbled, his face flaring a shade he hoped wasn’t visible in the dim light.

They settled back into silence, focusing on a young Gene Wilder flitting across the barn’s walls with a slightly distorted cranium. Eddie’s mind only stayed put for a couple minutes, quickly waning in favor of the sensation of Bill’s fingers in his hair.

He’d been at it for the better part of an hour, those deft fingers tracing waves and making new ones. Every so often Eddie’s hair would fall across his eyes, but Bill would fix it right away, no need for Eddie to even move. He glanced across Richie and found Bill propped up on one elbow, already watching Eddie. He seemed surprised to be caught, his movement stilling for only a second before he presented that soft smile that could melt anyone’s heart. Eddie smiled back and forced himself to look away as his heart beat just a little bit faster.

Richie shot up suddenly, projecting his voice as he quoted his favorite line along with the movie.

“What knockers!”

To his left, Beverly sat up just as quickly, delivering the response along with the woman on screen.

“Oh, thank you doctor!”

Beverly’s iteration was much more pornographic than the movie’s, dramatic and sultry in a way that only Beverly could pull off while saying such ridiculous lines. To no one’s surprise, Richie and Beverly looked at each other for only a moment before surging forward and making a show of pretending to make out.

“Oh, doctor!” Beverly pretended to moan.

“Oh, Inga!” Richie played along with just as much enthusiasm.

“Oh, cut it out!” Mike jumped in, mimicking their same wanton tone before dropping back to his regular pitch. “You’re squishing poor Eddie and I.”

“I don’t mind.” Eddie responded truthfully, allowing himself to be pushed into Mike’s chest.

Mike’s gaze dropped from the scene above them to Eddie’s shy smile. His expression implied that he wasn’t entirely sure how to interpret Eddie’s comment, so Eddie made it simpler for him.

“You’re warm and cozy. And you smell nice.” That last part was added quietly enough that the others couldn’t hear, a confession only Mike had the privilege of owning. None of the other losers smelled _bad_ , they mostly just smelled like their shampoo or whatever aftershave they used. Mike, on the other hand, smelled like fresh cut grass and pine trees, rosewood and sawdust. Eddie guessed it was due to all the farm work he did, but how he did so without smelling like sweat and cow-manure was beyond him.

“Thanks, Eddie.” Mike responded genuinely, still silent enough that the exchange stayed between them. It was a moment of intimacy that didn’t go unnoticed by either of them.

It wasn’t a deliberate act, not a conscious decision made by a logical part of Eddie’s brain, but he found himself leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Mike’s lips. It surprised them both, left them reeling in what felt like slow-motion, the world around them slowing to a stop as the gravity of Eddie’s actions settled upon them.

Mike only hesitated for a second before he was pulling Eddie back in, all apprehension lost to brutal desperation as he slotted their lips together in a much more intimate embrace.

Mike’s hand was cupping Eddie’s cheek, his thumb absently rubbing at the junction between his neck and his ear. Eddie’s entire body felt like it was moving down its own path, leaving his brain behind in search of fulfilling the desires that had been suffocating him all evening.

“Uhhhh…” Someone was talking but the voice was too far away to distinguish.

“What’s going on?” Someone else asked, their tone was higher but still unplaceable.

“Mike and Eddie are kissing.”

“What, why, when-”

“I don’t know! Do I look like I know?”

“It’s kind of hot…”

“Hey, no fair! Why do they get to make out?” That voice was much easier to pinpoint. It was the same voice that grated on Eddie’s gears day in and day out, the same voice that had earned its user the nickname ‘Trashmouth’, the same voice that needed to be shut up quickly before it could get started.

So, still working off that mindless high, Eddie twisted his body and grabbed hold of Richie’s shirt, pulling him in for equal treatment.

Richie’s lips were warmer than Mike’s but slightly chapped. They moved with more eagerness, wasting no time before nipping at Eddie’s bottom lip like a vampire dying of thirst. Distantly, Eddie tried to get a hold on himself, pull himself back from this ledge he’d seemed to have jumped off headfirst, but then Mike began kissing his neck and he was gone.

Eddie wouldn’t describe himself as someone who let his desires steer him. He’d always been a fairly level-headed individual, bar his neurosis of course. This wasn’t like him, he felt drunk off some invisible force he’d only been aware of for a month. Yet in that short time, it had managed to wrap its tendrils around every inch of him, lying in wait for the perfect moment to puppeteer Eddie.

Even though his actions were something that would normally have given Eddie a panic attack, he was void of that familiar nag of anxiety, the one that was almost always present, ready to flare up at any moment. For the first time in years Eddie felt at peace, completely calm within his element.

Mike’s hand was drifting up Eddie’s torso, having sneaked its way under his shirt at some point while Eddie had been distracted by Richie’s tongue. Mike’s skin felt hot against his own, leaving flames in its path as it mapped out the expanse of skin that had been forbidden until this moment. Eddie mindlessly grinding back into the solid form behind him.

“Jesus christ…” Mike’s shaky voice vibrated against Eddie’s neck.

It was enough to have Eddie blinking his eyes open and back into their reality. Only _nothing_ was akin to the reality they’d known only minutes earlier.

Eddie craned his neck to look around him, shocked to find that he hadn’t been the only one to succumb to the shift in energy. Behind Mike, Beverly was sitting in Ben’s lap, engaged in feverous kisses with Ben’s hands fisted in her dress like he’d fall if he let go.

Next to Richie, Stan and Bill were sharing an equally intimate moment, their kisses slower and more private as their lips moved in what seemed like a mix of whispered confessions and stolen kisses.

No one seemed to want to speak, too nervous to break this new trance they’d fallen into. Moves were made off silent agreements, reading one another’s thoughts like they’d all gotten used to doing.

Richie was the first one to escalate things, as no surprise to anyone. As Eddie was preoccupied once again with Mike’s lips, Richie used the opening to begin undoing Eddie’s pants. His mind swirled as it struggled to grasp what direction things were going in, though a part of him already knew. The anticipation was ravenous, grappling at every inch of Eddie’s skin and attempting to move his own hands without permission. He fisted them into Mike’s shirt, trying to keep them from wandering.

Richie’s hands were clumsy as they fumbled to rid Eddie of his jeans, shaking slightly in their movements. It was when Richie finally snaked that shaky hand into Eddie’s boxer briefs that the first moan pierced the air.

Eddie was so far gone he almost didn’t process that it was _his_ moan. It could have been anyone’s, as far as he was concerned, the sound tinny and distant as it rattled around in his head.

Richie’s hand, much like his lips, was searing hot against Eddie’s cock. It tugged shamelessly at the base, quickly inflating Eddie’s lower region with the blood that had long-since evacuated his brain.

The second moan of the night echoed from nearby, and Eddie could almost guarantee it came from Beverly. Peeking one eye open confirmed as much as he witnessed her grinding down into Ben’s lap, her dress discarded in a pile alongside Ben’s shirt off to the side.

Eddie’s cheeks flushed crimson as he took in Ben’s physique. They rarely saw Ben without a shirt on; he’d always struggled with his self confidence, opting to keep his shirt on when they went swimming or to change in a stall when in the locker room. It had always made Eddie sad, knowing that this handsome man didn’t see himself as such. But clearly something had changed, and whether it was merely the heat of the moment or a deeper acceptance, Eddie was grateful for it.

Things continued increasing from there, hands wandering, clothes abandoned, and soon any leftover apprehension was entirely lost to lust.

At some point, Eddie’s not quite sure when, they’d all switched around. It had happened so naturally that Eddie barely noticed when Richie’s hand was replaced by Bill’s mouth, or when Mike left his side and Beverly took its place. But now, lying side by side with the only girl to ever own a piece of Eddie’s heart, things felt perfect.

Mike was ravaging Beverly’s chest, leaving hickies behind that seemed to feel _very_ good, if Beverly’s writhing form was anything to go by.

Beverly’s face was flushed, her head turned to the side as she regarded Eddie with bright, joyous eyes. It was so beautiful, intimate, safe, and comforting in a way that was unique to Beverly alone.

With determined fascination and little questioning, Eddie leaned in to join their lips.

Kissing Beverly was different than any of the other kisses he'd experienced before. It held more spark than kissing your mom on the cheek, but less electricity than when he kissed a boy.

He loved Beverly; she filled a spot in Eddie’s life that he never thought would be filled and kissing her was kind of fun. But it was a whole different type of fun than the one he was feeling build up inside him, tightening like a hot coil preparing to spring.

The thing about Bill was that he didn't do things in halves. If he was going to commit to something, he didn't give up or slack off. This much was just as true when it came to giving head, apparently. Normally his perseverance and dedication were admirable, but in this case, it was going to be his demise. If he came this early on, Eddie was going to have to experience the rest of this in a spent state, and that is the _last_ thing he wants.

"Bill-" Eddie warned, pulling away from cherry chapstick to regard sweet baby blues. Bill's eyes were trailed on Eddie, a smirk pulling at the corners of his stretched mouth.

Eddie tightened his hand in Bill's hair and tugged, hoping he'd get the message. Thankfully, he did, but not before Richie was jumping at the opportunity to replace Bill's mouth with his own.

" _Aaagghh_!" Eddie keened, thrusting up into Richie's mouth involuntarily. He was breaking out in a sweat from how much energy it was taking him not to cum.

"Richie, I can't- _please_ \- it's too much-"

Richie didn't seem to care, which was no surprise at all considering the nature of Richie's personality. Eddie's hands tugged helplessly at black curls, trying desperately to stop his own downfall, when suddenly the warmth enveloping his cock disappeared.

Eddie forced his eyes open, blinking away tears to see Richie pulled up against Ben's chest, a hand holding him in place around his skinny neck.

"Give him a minute." Ben whispered gruffly, talking into Richie's ear but staring down at Eddie's body. "It'll be so much better if you draw it out."

Eddie shivered at the words, his body responding in rich arousal. Who knew Ben could be so _sexy?_

Ben's one hand stayed around Richie's neck, not cutting off the airway, but simply holding him up into a position that allowed his other hand to wrap around Richie's cock.

He stroked slowly; eyes still stuck on Eddie as he squirmed under their combined gazes.

Beverly snuck up beside Ben and maneuvered his head until she was able to suck the life out of his lips. After a few minutes she switched off to Richie, giving him the same attention.

Off to their left, Stan sat in Mike's lap as Mike's hand encircled them both, jerking them off slowly. It was such a sensual visual it almost made Eddie lose his composure again.

Bill was watching the two of them with his legs spread wide and a finger in his ass. Eddie's mouth went dry as he realized how much he wanted to feel that same sensation, and then the even better sensation of being split open on someone's cock.

"Does anyone have lube?" Eddie found himself asking. His voice sounded out of place among the moans and whimpers that had become their background.

"Always do." Richie answered, attempting a laugh but losing the battle to a moan as Ben twisted his fist in a way that nearly had Richie crumpling in his grasp.

"Backpack?" Eddie was already moving towards their pile of things when he heard the confirming hum. He easily picked Richie's backpack out of the pile and began rifling through the pockets in search of what they needed. As promised, he found a ziplock bag with a travel sized container of lube and a metal tin with condoms inside. He returned to the rest of the group in a haste, nearly throwing the items into the middle of their writhing bodies as he reclaimed his place.

“You ever fucked yourself on your fingers before?” Richie inquired breathily, still hyper focused on Eddie despite being pulled apart by both Ben and now Beverly, who had knelt in front of him and began kitten licking his cock.

“I’m not a fucking virgin, Richie.” Eddie lied. He’d taken his own dildos many times before, but when it came to a real cock attached to a human being, his tally was exactly zero.

“Well, you won’t be f-f-for long if we have anything to do w-with it.” Bill’s voice echoed from nearby, casually calling his bluff.

The comment was so out of place coming from Bill’s mouth that Eddie nearly came on the spot. Bill could be sexy, that was no secret to any of the Losers who had all, at one point, had a crush on their leader-of-sorts. But Bill had always been the subtle kind of sexy; your next-door neighbor who mowed the lawn without a shirt on, oblivious to his effect on passersby. Or the guy who took such good care of his little brother that it kind of made you want to have a kid of your own with him. Those were the types of ways in which Big Bill usually shook up the Loser’s hearts, so to hear such a straightforward come on from his own mouth felt like it belonged in a wet dream.

“ _Fuck_ , Bill.” Beverly commented, her hand flying down to her cunt.

“I second that.” Mike agreed, his pace seeming to double around him and Stanley’s lengths while his eyes ogled Eddie’s body like a four-course meal. It caused Eddie to shiver inadvertently.

Eddie swallowed thickly, pushing the rest of his apprehension down into his stomach and replacing it with the most confident tone he could muster.

“Show me what you’re made of, Denbrough.”

Bill seemed to shoot across the room in a mater of seconds, all but materializing in front of Eddie, crouched between spread legs with his face hovering above Eddie’s own.

“Hey.” Bill smirked, obviously thriving off the way he’d knowingly affected the others. Eddie wanted to knock him down a peg, so he surged up and connected their lips in a fervent kiss, savoring the small whimper that vibrated against his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Bill’s tongue to ghost over Eddie’s bottom lip, silently asking for passage into deeper territory. Eddie accepted eagerly, parting his lips and keening at the first swipe of Bill’s tongue against his. He inadvertently bucked up into Bill, causing their lengths to brush against each other, and that touch of skin alone seemed to light a fire within Bill.

He moved quickly, just as fast as he’d moved before, grabbing Eddie’s legs and pushing them up on his shoulders. Eddie was left spread wider than ever before, completely vulnerable to whatever Bill had planned. He wasn’t surprised to find that he felt safe beneath Bill, completely content to let his friend take the reigns. When he felt the prodding of a lubed-up finger breaching his hole, he didn’t even have to force his body to relax, he was already pliant within Bill’s arms.

“This okay?” Bill whispered against Eddie’s lips, not daring to move any farther away from the potential of more kisses.

Eddie nodded, connecting their lips again in an act of consent. It didn’t take long after that for Bill to push his finger in slowly, easing it in and out until he was able to get all the way down to his knuckle.

The sensation was worlds better than any time Eddie had done this to himself. Bill’s fingers moved with grace, exploring the inside of Eddie like he was trying to memorize it. One finger soon became two, and Eddie found himself writhing under Bill’s body like an animal in heat.

“ _Ahhh!_ Ben- _fuck!_ ” Eddie’s eyes shot open, lust blown pupils seeking out the sound and landing on Beverly, whose back was arched halfway off the ground as Ben ate her out. Mike was hovering just above her head, thick cock in hand as he led it back to Beverly’s mouth. Despite the awkward angle of being upside down, she took the head in her mouth and sucked hard, Mike’s composure clearly faltering under her skilled tongue.

Beside them, Richie seemed to be in heaven as he lavished Stan's body with kisses, all but worshiping every inch he could reach with his tongue. It was obvious how long they'd both wanted this from the way they moved with perfect synchrony, attuned to one another's needs in a way only achieved through years of observation. In fact, as Eddie surveyed everyone, he realized that they were all fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces, moving in fluidity like they’d been doing this for years. It made Eddie’s skin burn even hotter under Bill’s touch.

Richie took one of Stan's nipples between his teeth and the reaction was palpable among everyone. As Stanley's moan echoed into the night air, equally lustful sounds accompanied him.

Eddie let out a wanton moan of his own as Bill began scissoring his fingers, pushing against Eddie's walls and stretching him out with no shame.

Mike reached over with his free hand and threaded it through Eddie's hair, a gentle gesture that made Eddie wish Mike was able to do other _much less gentle_ things to him too.

"Bill, please-" Eddie begged, spurred on by the idea of Mike's cock replacing Bill's fingers.

There was some movement, and then suddenly there was something hot prodding at Eddie’s entrance, an unfamiliar sensation that made him flush all over. He looked away from Mike and froze when he took in the full picture.

Down between his legs bobbed a familiar mop of auburn hair, hidden from view as it ducked down low and lapped at Eddie's opening.

A million thoughts rushed to Eddie's mind, but they were all drowned out as his hips ground down on their own accord, chasing the feeling that was melting every coherent part of his brain into a puddle.

" _Fuck_ \- Bill! _Ahhhh_ more, more more more more-"

Eddie was unaware of the show he was putting on, oblivious to the way Ben's tongue fastened its pace to match Bill's, or the way Richie abandoned Stan's chest in favor of a much heavier pressure on his tongue. Even Bill reached his free hand behind him and resumed the process of opening himself up, giving himself the same treatment he was giving Eddie.

All Eddie could do was writhe as Bill's tongue joined his fingers inside his ass, helping to stretch him open and unravel his sanity one thread at a time.

"G-g-god, Eddie." Bill mumbled against the skin of Eddie's thighs, pausing to bite into the tan flesh and leave a mark behind.

"Don't stop, don't stop, _oh my god_ don't stop-" Eddie was begging, trying desperately to pull at Bill's hair, his shoulders, anything he could grab purchase to.

Bill chuckled, looking up at Eddie through his floppy hair, a dopey grin that wouldn't have looked out of place if it weren’t for the flush across Bill's cheeks that gave him away; he was just as gone as Eddie.

It was then that Bill’s fingers brushed against Eddie’s prostate, his tongue continuing to swirl in eager teases around whatever parts of Eddie he could reach. Eddie came with a silent scream, his eyes squeezed shut as tears built up behind his lids. He was vaguely aware that his thighs were squeezing Bill’s head like a vice, slowly threatening to take him out if Bill didn’t stop the assault on his prostate soon. Luckily for them both, Bill let up at just the right moment, allowing Eddie to float down off his cloud and finally relax his limbs.

He fell placid, like a ragdoll being thrown to the ground after hours of playing. He doesn’t think he could move his body even if he tried, so he simply didn’t. Instead, he let Bill kiss him deeply, only somewhat able to reciprocate.

“You g-g-good?” Bill panted, careful not to touch Eddie’s face with either of his hands, which were both covered in lube. Instead, he chose to nose against Eddie’s cheek as he waited for Eddie’s check in.

“Mhm.” Eddie nodded weakly, clearing his throat and attempting a more coherent response. “Yeah, I’ve never done that before.”

Bill seemed to find this hilarious, laughing earnestly into Eddie’s neck.

“I don’t think a-any of us h-h-have.”

“Shut up,” Eddie thwacked Bill’s arm with what he believed to be his own arm, though it felt much more like a noodle than a limb. “that’s not what I mean.”

Bill cocked his eyebrow, waiting for Eddie to elaborate.

“Like, cum… from just _that_ … I’ve always gotten close, but it was never enough.”

Eddie wondered what was so different about this time. Bill’s fingers were talented, of course, but Eddie didn’t think that was it. There was something deeper, something a lot less tangible, yet undeniable. Looking up at Bill and glancing around at the rest of his friends, it was obvious what had made this experience so unique.

The Losers had been drawn to each other for a reason. They didn’t become friends by chance, though they might have met haphazardly, the strings that drew them together were ages old, weaving them tightly side by side until they were inseparable in the same way you couldn’t exist without oxygen.

None of them had ever felt they were enough on their own, but together there was no doubting their ability. They made one another feel worthy, powerful, capable, _desired_. It was no wonder Eddie had never been able to satisfy himself the way he now felt, he’d been missing six key puzzle pieces.

Eddie could feel something begin to stir up within him, words that had laid dormant for years behind a wall of denial. His fingers twitched with the need to express these newfound sentiments, but before he got the chance a muffled noise caught his attention, careening his gaze to the commotion nearby.

“Stanley! Come on my man, don’t do this- Beverly, my love! Don’t you want to- Oh come on guys, please, I promise I’ll be good-”

Richie was being manhandled by both Losers, his arms pinned up above his head by Bev as Stan worked to tie them up around one of the barn’s support beams. Eddie guessed Stan was probably using some boy-scout knot so that Richie had no chance of escaping. Once he was secure, Stan passed something else to Bev who seemed to make work of it before finally pulling away.

The resulting view had Eddie’s cock stirring back to life.

Richie was not only bound but _gagged._ Eddie thinks they must have found the rope from somewhere in the barn (he made a mental note to properly take care of Richie’s inevitable rope burns when this was all over), but the gag had been fashioned out of the bandana Mike had been wearing earlier that evening.

Richie tried to talk, but the only noise that came out was garbled and unintelligible. Eddie couldn’t help but notice how hard he was, straining up against his taught stomach even as his legs kicked in an attempt to wiggle out of his restraints.

“W-what’s going on?” Bill asked, vocalizing Eddie’s own concern.

“Trashmouth was being a little too cocky.” Stan stated, as if tying someone up was a completely reasonable response to such behavior.

Richie tried to say something through his gag, and although it was still impossible to comprehend, Eddie could almost guarantee it was a pun about Stan’s use of the word ‘cocky’.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him.” Beverly assured, tracing her index finger along Richie’s cock. It jumped in response, allowing a little bit of precum to escape the head.

Eddie’s sudden urge to lick Richie clean was dizzying. It left his mouth salivating at the mere thought, which then left him feeling like a dog in heat for being so feral in his lust.

Beverly must have caught Eddie staring, because she made her way over to him and began carding her fingers through Eddie’s hair, those long nails raking over his scalp nearly hypnotic.

“Eddie baby, do you want to help take care of Richie?”

Eddie nodded helplessly, already too far gone to even pretend like he didn’t want this. Beverly placed a kiss on his cheek and paused by his ear for a moment, just long enough to whisper two words that sent shivers down his spine.

“Good boy.”

Eddie may not have been physically attracted to Beverly, at least not in the way he was all the others, but her effect was still poignant. He wanted to make her proud, wanted to show her that he could be obedient.

So, with an eager jump to his step, he made his way over to where Richie lay, Stan by his side in wait.

"Doesn't Eddie have such a nice cock, Richie?" Stan asked, rounding the two of them and coming up behind Eddie to frame his cock with a slim hand.

"Perfect size..." Stan gave Eddie's cock a tug, pulling pre-cum to the tip where Stan collected it on his finger. "Bet he tastes fucking good too." Stan brought the finger up to his mouth and moaned in confirmation. Even though Eddie couldn't see it, the mere lewdness of the action made his head dizzy. Richie however, who could see the whole show happening right behind him, was redder in the face than Eddie's ever seen him before. He'd given up on trying to thrash himself out of his restraints, and now he was desperately trying to thrash himself into Eddie, as if Eddie were merely a sex toy being used to taunt him.

And he kind of was, wasn't he? With Stan talking to Richie like Eddie wasn't even there, and Richie bucking up into him like Eddie didn't have a say in the matter; Eddie did feel like a toy, and he _loved_ it.

He leaned back into Stanley, accepting his role in this arrangement as nothing more than a pawn to tease Richie with.

"Would you like him to ride you, Richie?" Stan asked over Eddie's shoulder, placing a kiss to his neck without breaking eye contact with Richie, who nodded frantically in reply.

"Hmm... I don't know. You haven't been behaving very well so far. Do you even deserve Eddie?"

That made Eddie absolutely vibrate with pleasure, being referred to as a reward, a present needing to be earned.

"Bev, what do you think?" Stan turned to regard Beverly, who was currently indisposed while being fucked from both ends. Bill and Mike, however, chose to answer for her.

"Nah, I don't think he's earned it." Mike offered, a wicked grin on his face as he fucked into Beverly's mouth once again.

"Definitely d-d-doesn't." Bill agreed sadistically from where he kneeled behind Beverly, fucking into her cunt at a matching rhythm to Mike's pace.

Beverly tried to nod but caused herself to gag on Mike, deriving a pleased moan from him.

Ben, who was being jerked off by a very busy Beverly, even nodded his agreement, although it was half-hearted as he melted into a puddle beneath Bev's ministrations.

"The jury has spoken, Richie." Stan stated, turning back around. "I guess someone else will have to keep Eddie warm until you're ready."

Richie's groan sounded almost like a sob, and if Eddie really focused, he could nearly make out the shape of tears brimming behind Richie's coke-bottle glasses. Eddie never thought that seeing someone cry could turn him on, but then again, he supposed he was learning a lot about himself today.

"Are you okay with me fucking you?" Stan whispered gently into Eddie's ear, breaking the façade they'd built up. It was quiet enough for only Eddie to hear, an intimate exchange just between them.

Eddie nodded once, making sure he didn't allude anything to Richie to keep their performance going, but it was enough to have things clicking back into place.

Stan bent Eddie over, placing him at eye level with Richie and causing their cocks to brush teasingly. They let out twin moans as the sudden sensation wracked them both, only Eddie's was drawn out as Stan suddenly slid inside him without warning.

Bill had stretched him out well enough to accommodate Stan's girth, but his length was entirely unexpected. Eddie's brain shut down as his body reacted to the situation in the most primal way possible, shoving itself back into Stan to impale himself even further.

"Eager?" Stan taunted, rubbing small circles into Eddie's lower back.

All Eddie could do was moan in reply, trying to focus on something, _anything_ , to ground him. He chose to focus on Richie's hair, messy, knotted, predictable and never changing. Without thinking much about it, Eddie threaded his fingers into the locks and gripped _hard_.

Richie whimpered beneath him, raising his hips off the ground and bumping their cocks against one another again. Eddie wasn't sure if he would ever get used to that feeling.

Stan began moving, thrusting into Eddie shallowly as he gripped on to his hips with gentle hands. Eddie didn't know how Stan could manage to be so soft and so domineering at the same time, it was incredibly unexpected and yet nothing could fit Stanley quite as perfectly.

"He's so warm, Rich. Wish you could feel how tight he is."

Stan continued to taunt Richie, subsequently complimenting Eddie in the process and sending him further into the quiet little place in his head that seemed to be reserved for his most fucked-out state. It didn't help either that Stan's length allowed him to brush Eddie's prostate with almost every thrust, causing Eddie to both try and claw away from the feeling and grapple closer to it at the same time.

" _Ahhhh!_ F-fuck!" Bill cried out. All three pairs of eyes turned to see him curled over Beverly's back, cumming hard inside her as Mike stilled inside her mouth. Ben was petting Bill's hair, pushing it out of his eyes so everyone could really see how wrecked he looked as he let out a few more half-aborted thrusts before stilling completely.

"You're so hot." Mike stated quietly, almost seemingly in a daze as he stared down at Bill's slack form.

Bill huffed out a laugh, straightening himself once again and leaning over Beverly to close the distance between him and Mike. He braced a hand behind Mike's head and lead him into an open-mouthed kiss that was more tongue than lips.

Beverly pulled herself off Mike to speak, her voice hoarse as she reminded Bill that he was still inside her.

"Oh shit, s-sorry." Bill pulled out of her carefully, promptly taking off his condom and tying it off before tossing it towards the plastic bag they used as a makeshift trashcan when they were in the barn.

“Bill, are you stretched out?” Mike asked shamelessly, though the lewdness of the question didn’t have the same affect on everyone as it would have an hour ago.

“Uh, y-yeah!” Bill answered almost giddily, the tone in his voice impossibly infectious. Eddie couldn’t help but smile (and Stan couldn’t help but wipe that smile off his face just a moment later with a well-timed thrust).

“Can I…” Mike made some vague gesture towards his cock.

“Yes, p-p-please! I might not b-be able to c-c-cum, you know, cause-” Bill mimicked Mike’s same gesture, pointing back towards his discarded condom and then down at his quickly flagging cock, but he seemed eager despite those factors.

“Come here.” Mike reached for Bill, twin smiles on each of their faces as Mike pulled him flush to his chest and kissed him dizzy.

Beverly let out a low whistle in admiration and everyone laughed. The atmosphere just felt easy, right, _normal._

Meanwhile, Stan had picked up his pace and was now bent over Eddie, effectively sandwiching him between his own body and Richie’s. Eddie and Richie’s cocks were perfectly lined up and every time Stan thrust into him it caused them to brush against each other. The pleasure was deliriously good, turning all of Eddie’s limbs to jelly so he could do nothing more than take everything Stan was giving him.

“So tight, so good, _fuck_ Eddie it’s like you were made for this.”

Eddie never would have thought that Stanley fucking Uris of all people would be good at dirty talk, but he was doing an excellent job at filling Eddie’s head with praise, tuning out the rest of the world until all he could hear was Stan’s voice, consistent and complimentary.

“Harder.” It was just one word, the only word that could sneak its way out of Eddie’s brain into his mouth, the only thing he knew how to say, the only thing that made sense. So, he kept saying it, chanting it like a prayer he hoped Stan would answer.

“Harder, harder, harder, _harder_ -”

Stan’s hips pistoned into him so fast and so roughly that he nearly got knocked off Richie, but he held on for dear life, using Richie’s body as a floatation device even as he drowned in the sensations of being fucked so thoroughly he might never walk again.

But then they stopped, and Eddie was falling. Stan was pulling out and Eddie felt empty, so incredibly empty. Tears began to flood his vision as he tried to blink an answer into existence, some logical reason that would cause Stan to stop just when Eddie was about to experience the best orgasm of his life.

It was then that he realized he was being moved, Stan’s hands had left his hips in favor of spreading his legs further, reaching under Eddie and- oh.

“I think it’s time to reward Richie for being so patient, don’t you think?”

_Oh_.

“Do you think you can take it from here?”

Oh. Oh, Eddie was being handed the reigns. He was no longer just a toy to be thrown around, he was in charge now, left to reward Richie for a job well done.

Eddie looked over his shoulder, wide eyes searching Stan’s face for some response to a question unvoiced. Stan just guided Richie’s cock to the right position, tapping it against Eddie’s rim a few times and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Show Richie how amazing you feel.”

And, well, Eddie was nothing if not obedient. So, with a bracing breath he sunk down on Richie’s cock, bottoming out quickly enough to knock the air out of himself.

The cry that Richie let out would haunt everyone’s wet dreams for years.

Eddie knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d already cum once and had been pushed to the edge several times since, and on top of that Richie’s cock felt like fucking _heaven_.

Richie seemed to be rambling beneath his gag, a slew of curses that could only be made out by the inflection within his babbling.

Eddie wasn’t sure what to say, was he supposed to comfort Richie? Or was he meant to taunt him the way Stan had? Settling for neither, Eddie simply chose to speak with action.

Lifting himself up on shaky legs, Eddie let out a long exhale before bearing back down. Richie arched his back in a sinful way, pulling at his restraints with renewed impulse.

“I guess you weren’t lying about having a big dick.” Eddie noted absently, staring down at the spot where Richie disappeared within him.

A triumphant sound came from the gagged boy below him, but Eddie chose to ignore it.

“It’s kind of annoying, actually.” Eddie went on, unable to stop himself from rambling now that he no longer had Stan to do all the work. “You shouldn’t be allowed to wield this much power- _ahhh, fuck!_ ”

Eddie had hit his prostate dead on, sending a bolt of pleasure soaring through his limbs. His toes curled with the force of it and he sped up mindlessly.

“Stupid Richie, _god_ , who gave you the right, _fuck_ -” Eddie continued to mumble as he bounced on Richie’s cock, soaking up all the noises below him like a sponge. They spurred him on, encouraged him to move faster towards the release in sight.

He looked over and watched as Mike pounded into Bill relentlessly, Bill struggling to stay up on his hands and knees. Bill’s mouth hung open in pure ecstasy (and what Eddie guessed was probably overstimulation). Stan, who had made his way over after leaving Eddie and Richie, now knelt in front of Bill, holding his head up by his hair as his other hand fisted his own cock at an incredulous pace, clearly chasing his release.

When Stan finally came it was in waves, cum painting Bill’s face in white strings as Stan struggled to stay upright. It wasn’t until Bill leaned forward and lapped at the head of his cock that Stan lost his battle and fell to the floor, a lifeless heap panting desperately as his body was wracked with aftershocks.

Beverly crawled over to Stan, petting at him gently as she cooed lowly into the shell of his ear.

His face switched from exhaustion to determination within a moment’s notice, and despite his body’s clear lack of energy he was snatching Beverly’s waist and pulling her to straddle his chest.

“I’ve always wanted to know what you taste like.”

Before Beverly could respond, Stan was scooching himself down so Beverly sat with a knee on either side of his head, and without hesitation he dove in.

Beverly moaned as Stan sucked on her clit, pulling her down to meet his mouth and encouraging her to grind her hips against his face. Eventually she began moving on her own, taking charge of her own pleasure and merely using Stan’s tongue as a vessel to get there. She leaned over and searched out Bill’s lips, swallowing his moans as Mike milked his prostate.

Eddie was close, he was _so_ close, so of course that was when Ben suddenly materialized next to him, a strong, sturdy presence looming over Eddie’s tiny frame. Without much thought, Eddie gestured to Ben’s cock.

“You cum yet?” He slurred; way too fucked out to sound coherent but also too fucked out to care.

Ben shook his head, an almost sheepish look accompanying his features.

“Fuck my mouth.” Eddie said bluntly, not missing the way Richie’s hips stuttered or the way Ben’s dick twitched.

“Please.” Eddie added as an afterthought, as if a lack of manners were the reason no one was moving into action.

“Are you sure?” Ben asked tentatively, already closing in on him.

Eddie nodded frantically. “Want you, _need_ you, please god _please_ -” Eddie could hear how slutty he sounded, how he mimicked the desperation of a man who had gone without water for weeks, but he couldn’t help the necessity he felt deep within him.

“Okay, come here, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Ben was gentle, coaxing Eddie to bend over a little more and open his mouth, welcoming Ben into its warm cavern.

“Tap out if you need to.” Ben said simply, before he began shallowly thrusting into Eddie’s mouth. Ben wasn’t very long but he was girthy, leaving Eddie’s gag reflex to relax while his jaw took the brunt of the stretch. Ben held his head in place as he worked, leaving Eddie to do nothing more than keep his teeth out of the way and take whatever Ben was willing to give him. It was an intoxicating position he’d found himself in more than once that evening.

As if reading his mind, Richie chose that moment to decide to take control, snapping his hips up to meet Eddie’s thrusts which had slowed down when Ben had shown up. The action knocked a heady groan out of Eddie’s throat, but it got lost in the wet sounds of Ben’s cock moving along his tongue.

Before he knew it, Eddie found himself being fucked into on both ends, the duo working in tandem to slowly pull Eddie apart until he was nothing but a pile of bones. Tears sprung to his eyes and quickly cascaded down his cheeks, wetting his eyelashes and making it nearly impossible to watch the scene as he heard Beverly reaching her peak.

Not long after came Mike’s choked release, and then Ben’s. Eddie felt that one more than heard it, his ears having regressed to a low buzzing noise as his brain got filled up with static. Eddie swallowed automatically, eager to clean Ben of every last drop he was willing to give him. He swirled his tongue around the cock’s head until Ben’s grip loosened on his hair, then he moved down to lick up the cum that had dripped out of his mouth and down Ben’s balls. He took one into his mouth teasingly, mostly just to catalogue Ben’s reaction, and let it pop back out when Ben let out a sob.

Of course Ben cried after sex, were any of them surprised?

Ben used his thumbs to wipe away Eddie’s tears, placing a light kiss to his lips that felt far too soft for the moment, but heart warming, nonetheless. He crawled over to the rest of the Losers who were now laying in a heap of limbs and was instantly welcomed by Beverly and Mike’s arms, cradling their resident softie as he cried it out.

Richie slammed his hips up as if demanding attention, and it worked; Eddie let out a sob of his own, resting his face into the crook of Richie’s neck as he let him fuck into his hole without mercy.

As Eddie’s orgasm began to crest, he conceded that this would be a fine final resting place. In Richie’s arms (or against his chest, technically, arms being currently out of commission and all), surrounded by the people he loved the most, and having just experienced the _best_ sex of his life… Well, he could die with no regrets.

And it was as darkness washed over his vision that he thought he just might.

“You need to exercise more.”

“I will absolutely not be doing that.”

“Well then don’t complain when-”

“No amount of exercise could prepare me for the endurance it takes to be Stanley’s fuck puppet.”

“You weren’t complaining a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, only because I was at the mercy of Mike’s handy-dandy bandany-”

“Don’t call it that.”

“Why do you hate fun, Michael?”

Eddie’s eyelids felt heavy, moving sluggishly as he tried to blink them open. He was warm, his head in someone’s lap and his body cradled against someone else’s. Multiple hands were petting him, which was an odd sensation as he didn’t have full feeling in his limbs yet.

“Shhh shut up, Eddie’s awake.”

Eddie’s mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, his tongue heavy behind his teeth. He searched for the voice above him, finding Beverly’s face peering down at him with a genuine and peaceful smile.

“Stan, water.” The body next to his, which Eddie now recognized as Mike’s, reached out for something. His arm retreated with a bottle of water which he promptly opened and guided to Eddie’s lips.

“Drink.” He instructed.

Eddie tilted his head up a fraction, letting the water pass his lips and flow down his throat. He gulped it greedily, unaware of how parched he’d actually been until the liquid was dissolving the cotton stuffed in his cheeks. After he’d downed about half the bottle, Mike pulled away and recapped it, tossing it to the side and resuming his spot nuzzled up against Eddie’s side.

“What happened?” Eddie asked dazedly, his voice still raspy despite the hydration.

“You passed out.” Ben supplied. He was just on the other side of Mike, limbs thrown lazily over Bill who was laid out on his back with his arms behind his head.

“Oh.” Eddie supposed it made sense. The last thing he remembered was cumming harder than he ever had before, and then the world going black.

He looked down at his naked form, finding it surprisingly clean. Without having to ask, Stan answered his query.

“I cleaned you up, knew you wouldn’t want to wake up covered in mysterious bodily fluid.”

“Hey! My bodily fluids are not mysterious.” Richie defended.

“Out of everyone here, I trust yours the least.” Bill joked.

“I am offended, Billiam.”

“Yeah yeah, try using soap every once in a while and then we’ll talk.”

Eddie craned his neck to regard Richie, who was sitting up beside Beverly, rubbing absently at his raw wrists.

“So, did you… uhm…”

“Finish inside your lifeless body?” Richie supplied, earning a chorus of groans from the others for his choice of words. “Oh yeah, reached my peak right as you fell off yours. Still got the condom if you want a souvenir-”

“Fucking gross, Richie.” Stan shoved him lightly, only blushing slightly when Richie leaned back in and smacked a loud kiss against his cheek.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile, comforted by the familiarity of their jovial teasing.

They lapsed into silence after that, everyone content to simply be within each other’s presence. It felt as though nothing had changed, and yet Eddie knew that really, everything had. They could no longer linger in denial or doubt, convincing themselves that what they felt for one another was merely friendship and nothing more. They’d begun to speak a language that they couldn’t pretend they didn’t understand anymore.

It should have been frightening, should have resulted in the same panic that Eddie always felt whenever something was out of his control, but it didn’t.

The Losers were meant to be together, there was no reality in which they weren’t. Finally doing so just felt like brushing your teeth in the morning or changing into your pajamas before bed; it was intrinsic, natural, ingrained so deeply within them that they didn’t have to think about it.

Eddie found himself lulled by that knowledge, knowing that there was nothing that could happen from here that would send them backwards. This was their new normal, the way things aught to be.

“So, does anyone else have hay up their ass?”

Well, maybe some things aught to not.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this one! This was written for the Poly Losers Club fic exchange and it was my first time truly writing for the OT7, so I hope I did them justice. I tried to give everyone equal love and not fall back on popular pairings, but just like real polyamory there'll never be a perfect distribution of affection, so I hope I also made it realistic in that way.
> 
> Thank you to @poly-losers-club on tumblr for putting this together and giving me a much needed extension when my computer decided to kick the bucket 24hrs before this was due, and to @gala_apples for being so patient.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)


End file.
